1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an LCD device and a method of driving the same, which has improved brightness uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device includes a first substrate formed with a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”), a second substrate opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate.
On the first substrate, pixels are disposed at the intersections of gate and data lines. Each pixel is connected to one of the TFTs. When a gate signal, e.g., a gate-on voltage, is applied to the gate lines and the TFT is turned on, the pixel is charged with a data voltage supplied through the data lines.
The gate-on voltage is applied to the gate line through a gate driver. The greater the distance is between the gate driver and the pixel, the more the applied gate-on voltage is delayed by resistance of the gate line.
Further, the delay of the gate-on voltage causes a decrease in the charging efficiency of the pixels as they are positioned farther away from the gate driver. This inequality in charging efficiency results in a non-uniform brightness with distance from the gate driver.